The odds aren't in my favor
by sterretjeabaas
Summary: Als Joy mee moet doen aan de 4e kwartskwelling is haar grootste zorg haar broertje en zusje, tenminste, dat denkt ze. Maar hoe zal ze moeten overleven in een arena vol met 12 jarige kinderen die er op gebrand zijn haar te vermoorden. Hoe pakt ze dit aan? een ding is zeker; The odds aren't in her favor
1. Inleiding

Hoofdstuk 1

Het was tijd om naar huis te gaan. Ik was moe, maar met het geld dat ik verdien als hulp bij de bakker kon ik mijn broertje en zusje eten geven, dus ik was ook wel weer blij.

Morgen wordt de Kwartskwelling van de 100ste Hongerspelen bekend gemaakt. Ik ben benieuwd wat voor Kwartskwelling het wordt. Ik hoop dat de Kwartskwelling me in mijn voordeel werkt, net zoals dat bij mijn moeder is gebeurt toen ze jong was. Als ik mijn jongere broertje en zusje achter zou moeten laten, zouden ze omkomen van de honger. Ik zal de bakker van de week nog vragen dat, als er iets met mij gebeurt tijdens de boete, hij op Jelle en Sabrina zou willen letten. Mijn moeder is namelijk dood en mijn vader is sindsdien zo goed als altijd dronken. Hij is bijna nooit tijd.

Voor ik naar huis ga, loop ik nog even langs Sarahs soepkraam om een pan soep te kopen, die als avondeten zal dienen.

Thuis aangekomen eten Jelle, Sabrina en ik met zijn drietjes aan tafel. Jelle is 9 en gaat elke ochtend samen met ons 6 jarige zusje Sabrina naar school. Ik ben van school getrapt omdat ik een leraar en de directeur heb uitgescholden nadat mijn moeder overleden was. Sindsdien werk ik bij de bakker, daar waren ze op zoek naar een keuken hulp, dus dat kwam goed van pas. Hier in district 12 zijn niet zo heel veel mensen die het brood van de bakker kunnen betalen, maar het betaald evengoed wel redelijk.

Na het eten stop ik eerst Sabrina in bed. "Jij blijft toch voor altijd bij ons Joy?" zegt ze tegen me. Ik voel pijn omdat ze me Joy noemt. Zo noemde mijn moeder mij ook altijd. Mijn echte naam is Joyanna. Ik weet niet wat ik moet antwoorden op haar vraag, vanwege het onheil dat ons elk jaar weer boven het hoofd hangt, dus ik slik en zeg met een dichtgeknepen keel "zolang mogelijk lieverd, ga maar lekker slapen". Ik stop haar nog eens in en ze vliegt weg op de vleugels van haar dromen.

Ik roep Jelle en ga dan zelf ook maar slapen, samen met buikpijn van de zenuwen voor morgen.


	2. De bekendmaking

**A/N:  
Heey allemaal,  
zo, dit is alweer het 2****e**** hoofdstuk en ook een wat langer hoofdstuk dan de 1****e****.  
Azmidiske87 voor je review.  
Die zin die je aangaf was idd fout, het had moeten zijn; hij is bijna nooit thuis.  
Ik hoop dat hoofdstuk 2 ook weer in de smaak valt.  
Liefs Sterretjeabaas**

**Hoofdstuk 2: de bekendmaking  
**

Joy's pov

En dan nu, het onthullende moment,….

We zaten met z'n allen voor de tv. Onze vader was er vandaag voor het eerst sinds maanden, als je de paar dagen dat hij dronken op bed ligt niet meetelt. Vanochtend was iedereen gewoon aan het werk en naar school, maar van middag was iedereen vrij, vanwege de bekendmaking van de kwartskwelling. We hebben zojuist naar een verhaal geluisterd van President Owalder over de Donkere dagen en het ontstaan van de Hongerspelen en nu komen we te weten wat voor kwartskwelling we dit jaar zullen hebben.

President Owalders pov

'We hebben de districten bij de eerste kwartskwelling zelf laten kiezen welke 2 tributen de eer zouden krijgen om hun district te vertegenwoordigen, om de districten er aan te herinneren dat zij zelf voor deze situatie hebben gekozen. Vervolgens hebben we bij de 2e kwartskwelling dubbel zoveel tributen de Arena in gestuurd om men er aan te herinneren dat het Capitool zelfs de grootste troepen heeft weten te onderdrukken. Bij de 3e kwartskwelling zijn de tributen gekozen uit de nog levende winnaars van eerdere spelen om men te laten zien dat zelfs de sterkste mensen niet zijn opgewassen tegen de macht van het Capitool.'

Owalders pakte een kaartje uit de doos die al de hele uitzending klaar stond en begon te lezen.

'Om te herinneren dat zelfs de jongste mensen van binnen een rebel kunnen zijn, sturen wij bij de 4e kwartskwelling en de 100ste Hongerspelen de tributen gekozen uit de 12 jarige kinderen van de districten.'

Joy's pov

En in een klap bestond mijn leven alleen maar uit angst. Mijn vader pakte een fles whisky en vluchtte het huis uit. Sabrina kroop tegen me aan en begon hartstochtelijk te huilen, Jesse begon allerlei onzin te stamelen. Ze waren dan nog maar jong, maar ze wisten heel goed wat er zojuist verteld was. En ik, ik zat alleen maar verdooft voor me uit te staren. Hoe kon dit gebeuren. Ik had mezelf niet voor bonnen ingeschreven, zoals de meeste andere kinderen. We hadden ze niet bepaald nodig dus dat leek mij een onnodig risico. Ik had dus sowieso niet een zo klein mogelijke kans om getrokken te worden. En ja dat is nu nog steeds zo, maar er zijn nu plotsklaps duizenden kaartjes minder, en er waren niet zoveel 12 jarigen dit jaar. En hoe moest het met Jelle en Sabrina als ik er niet meer zou  
zijn. Ik moest ze de komende 3 weken zo veel mogelijk leren, want aan mijn vader zouden ze niets hebben.

'Kom jongens, we gaan eten maken' zei ik tegen ze. 'jullie moeten veel leren dus we kunnen beter meteen beginnen'. Dus zo maakten we samen elke dag eten, en na een week konden ze het zelf. Ook leerde ik hun met geld om te gaan en regelde ik bij de bakker dat als er iets met ze zou zijn, hij ze zou helpen. In de laatste week voor de boete bedacht ik me dat het wel handig zou zijn als ik ook een wapen kon gebruiken, dus ik kocht een paar messen zodat ik kon oefenen met messen werpen, dat leek mij het minst moeilijk. Na een paar dagen lukte het al aardig en 2 dagen voor de Boete kon ik al aardig in de roos gooien. De avond voor de Boete praatte ik nog even met Jelle en Sabrina. 'Jongens, de kans bestaat dat ik er vanaf morgen niet meer ben en dat jullie voor jezelf moeten zorgen. Zodra ik weg ben uit 12 gaan jullie eerst naar de bakker. Hij en zijn vrouw gaan jullie de eerste weken helpen en daarna moeten jullie het zelf doen. Als er problemen zijn kunnen jullie natuurlijk altijd bij de bakkersfamilie terecht, jullie moeten hun dan gaan zien als jullie 2e familie. En vergeet niet, ik hou van jullie met heel mijn hart' mijn broertje en zusje knikten dat ze het begrepen. Ik stopte ze lekker in, legde de kleren voor morgen klaar en ging toen zelf ook maar slapen. Ik kon nu niks meer doen. Behalve hopen dat het niet mijn lootje wordt.

**A/N:  
Zo, dat was alweer hoofdstuk 2, ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden.  
Willen jullie me dit laten weten, en me ook tips geven zodat ik het bij de volgende hoofdstukken beter kan doen? Dus Review, review, review. Ik begin zo snel mogelijk aan het volgende hoofdstuk.  
Liefs Sterretjeabaas**


End file.
